Secret Motive
by Azurknight
Summary: After the end of the game, the survivors made a huge discovery, and a deception by the mastermind. Now, they must decide if this truth is worth saying to someone, or do they keep it to themselves. But The Ultimate Detective must conduct one more investigation and decide two futures.
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Motive Part 1

**Before anything, this story contains massive spoilers, like the main antagonist, blackened, and victims. So if anyone wishes to finish the game or cares about spoilers, this is a simple caution.**

The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles stands in shambles, the site of a the 53rd dangangronpa killing game is destroyed. Destroyed by the ultimate robot K1-BO, who wanted to end it all, and stop the killing game permanently. In the beginning, 16 students started the killing game, and only three are left standing.

Emerging from the rubble are those survivors, Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa, and Himeko Yumeno. These three survivors gaze upon the site where the academy once stood.

Looking around, the three simply stare at the ruins of the academy where they and their friends suffered agonizing moments, but also forged bonds and memories that will never be forgotten to them.

Taking in the situation, Shuichi looks at his two friends and confidently says "It seems as though we don't really have a choice….we can't stay here anymore."

Confused, Maki turns to Shuichi "But…I don't get it. Seriously, how are we still alive?" she asks dumbfounded by the ordeal. "When this world destroyed itself, I thought we would go down with it."

But thinking it, Himeko answers "Keebo probably saved us. He made sure we didn't die."

Hearing the notion, Maki can't help but question "But why…." But before her question can be fully said, they hear the loud sounds of rubble falling somewhere, catching the attention of everybody. Then, when the rubble has cleared, they see something peculiar.

"Hey, what's that supposed to be?" Himeko asks as she can slightly make out a square-shaped object in the distance.

Looking at it from an angle, Maki answers "I don't know. I don't recall that being there."

Shuichi begins walking towards it while calmly suggesting "Well, there's only one way to find out for sure. So let's check it out together."

The walk to the edge of the ruined academy and square object becomes larger as they approach it. It seems with every step, the object grows a tiny bit more.

Cautious, Maki warns her friends "We should be careful. I don't know if it's some final gambit from those twisted producers."

Nodding, Shuichi and Himeko make sure to stick close to together with Maki as they approach the object and each step makes them a little more nervous. The object is so close to the edge of the destroyed borders of the academy. With it so close, the group can now see a door.

Upon closer inspection, Maki deduces "Based on its shape and size, I'd say it's some kind of bunker."

In the moments approaching it, Shuichi wonders "Why put it all the over here? I mean, Tsumugi had a hidden room in the school building itself, so why here?" Checking it out after getting close to it, the three inspect the door and there's a simple lock on it. But, he firstly says "I think we should take a closer look at it before we try to open it."

Agreeing, Himiko adds "Yeah, it looks undamaged. Like it's protected with magic."

Maki doesn't say anything and simply nods as the three look around this small building. There isn't any real damage outside some scratches from the explosion and debris falling on it. But there isn't anything else noticeable about it other than the door.

So, with little options, the three gather together and Shuichi says "Well, all we can do now is check and see if it's actually locked." He places his hand on the doorknob, and, to his surprise the door is unlocked as he turns the knob and what they see is something they never expected.

For as they walk in, they see a TV with static on it, a small refrigerator, no windows, and a bed, but someone is sleeping in it, but this isn't someone they expected to see again. Because, sleeping in the, under a black blanket, is Miu Iruma.

Upon seeing her, everyone is beyond words as they stare for a minute. Maki even walks up to her and checks her and whispers "She's breathing. But I can't say if she's actually sleeping or drugged, or perhaps both."

Shuichi has flashbacks of that day he and the others saw Miu's corpse and her expression of agony "But we saw her dead. She was…gone. Gonta murdered her….we solved that case."

Himiko points at her saying "Yeah, but maybe…No, not even MY magic can raise the dead."

Looking to the side now, Shuichi sees something on the ground, a broken flashback light and wonders "Wait, did she use this on herself?"

Feeling compelled, Himiko approaches and pokes Miu's face and she groans murmuring "Don't poke me like a clit…*snores*"

Sighing, Shuichi quietly says "That's her alright." He then looks at the TV and notices a DVD player. Curious, he presses the button to release the disc tray and a blank disc is ejected, but there is a title on it in the center ring that reads **Proof**.

Maki takes the disc from the tray and asks "I don't know if this thing is safe with that flashback light being here."

Shuichi takes the disc from Maki and answers "But this may give some answers as to why Miu is still alive. (Looks at sleeping Miu) this is too strange for words. Monokuma said the bodies were disposed of, but she's right here, alive. Maybe the others are too, and they were lying to us. Maybe even Kaito."

Maki cringes as does Himiko as she turns to her friends and adds "Then maybe Angie and Tenko are too. I hope so…" her expression turns sad as she feels hopeful."

Without a moment's hesitation, Shuichi places the disc on the tray and presses the button to play it. A moment later, the screen goes from static to black. Then, a pink mist begins to fill the screen as they watch as a familiar shadow appears on screen. Monokuma reveals himself on the screen as the mist surrounds his body and he holds a wine glass. He then narrates an opening with Miu and Shuichi's faces on screen.

"_Time a little amore to spice up this killing game for the viewing pleasure of more intimately involved fans. Today, we have a flavorful mix of the ultimate detective and ultimate inventor. You know what they say, life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get. But today, we know what kind of filling is coming in that box, if you catch my drift. Now, without further ado, time to show what you've been waiting for, the innermost desires of horny high school teens._

Then, there is a camera view of Shuichi and Miu kissing, but she is being forceful as she is lying on top of him with his arms spread out while she looks cherry red until she pulls back leaving some spit on Shuichi's face. She then begins unbuttoning her shirt.

However, the picture suddenly freezes as Maki, with a slight blush on her face, pushes the pause button on the player. Looking towards Shuichi, she states "I didn't think you and Miu were so intimate."

Cherry red, Shuichi immediately retorts "I don't remember any of this!" However, he looks at Miu's sleeping form and looks at her.

Sleeping heavily, she blushes a bit "Come on….I put whipped cream there, so fuckin eat it…." She then licks her lips and giggles a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'd remember that." He softly assures himself.

Getting everyone back, Himiko reminds them "That's not what's important right now. We need to learn if Angie and Tenko are still alive."

Nodding, Maki presses the fast forward button on the player deducing "There could be a clue hidden in this dvd somewhere. So we better skip through most of it."

Despite the content, as Miu is now naked as is Shuichi, the faster motion is made more difficult to watch as Miu is on top of a flustered Shuichi moving her hips up and down with great force. But then, a look of ecstasy forms on Miu's face and Shuichi has his eyes closed. Fast forwarding some more, the next minutes are of the two catching their breath and sweat running down their bodies.

Then, Maki stops the fast forwarding for a moment as Miu gets off the bed and wanders off camera for a moment. Seeing this intimate scene, Himiko bluntly asks "Shuichi, were you and Miu in soap opera?"

Still flustered, he can only reply "I just said I don't remember."

Seeing something on screen again, Maki waves her hand "Wait, she's got something now." She says as Miu comes back to the camera while dragging a cart with a cloth around.

On screen, Shuchi asks "Wait, what did you say?"

Miu pulls the cloth off and reveals a bunch of assorted toys (those kinds of toys) and Miu angrily replies "I said you can fuck my asshole, you fuckin asshole!" His face blank, on both sides, Miu bursts out laughing "That's right, you're the luckiest guy on the planet. You get do me at both ends in a single night. Guys would cut off their dicks just to look at those two holes. So your ass better be grateful!" She then reaches for a jar and leans towards him and whispers in his ear, her lips saying "Use this, and it'll be (face looking hazy) oh god it'll feel like riding a slippery pole." She then hands him the jar and he looks confused as Miu gets on the bed, stands on her knees, turns around, and bends over so that he can see everything.

Pressing the button again, Maki just closes her eyes as the Shuichi on screen begins preparations for the next phase of his night of dirty deeds with Miu as her face turns exotic as he moves his fingers around her back-alley entrance with the contents of the jar around his fingertips, and then he makes a more genuine effort as he mounts her as her breath becomes visible as he penetrates where the sun don't shine.

Himiko looks the recording with a blush on her face and comments "Shuichi…you're not supposed to use that hole…" However, seeing Miu's expression on the screen "But she looks like she's enjoying it."

Clicking another button, Maki annoyingly asks "How much longer is this damn thing?" She then clicks a button and it shows the runtime, to her shock "This thing is three damn hours long!"

"What!?" Shuichi shouts in his own shock.

This shout makes Miu suddenly sit up in her bed replying "Hey, quit fuckin shouting! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep goddammit!" But then she sees the three before her and suddenly her aggressive tone turns weak as she gasps "Wait….you guys found me?" She stands up and her lips quiver a bit. However, after she sits up, the others notice something right away, she smells awful. Taking silence, Miu becomes flustered "Wh-why you are just…staring at me?"

After getting over Miu's sudden awakening, Maki is the first to bluntly ask "Miu, are you in league with Tsumugi?"

Going back to her aggressive self, the ultimate inventor replies "What the fuck are you talking about? Why the hell would I help that cosplay freak with anything?"

Getting closer to Maki, Shuichi whispers "I don't think she is. This place doesn't seem like a hideout. It seems more like a prison." He points to the walls and the door "I checked the door, and it can't be opened from the inside."

Himiko is looking in the small refrigerator and finds a bunch of cans opened and various odors coming from them and jars with unspeakable stuff in them, disturbed, she only mentions "And ….she doesn't even have a toilet in here."

Miu stands up and angrily responds "Whatever dickhead threw me in here locked me up with just my skivvies. They didn't even give me anything to do, just sleep, play the clitar, and eat what was in the fridge." Her face suddenly turning lewd remembering "Oh god, I've seen that video so many times.(looks at Shuichi) Me and you fucked so many times, in so many ways, and in so many positions that I forgot everything….(gets upset)Hey, did you slip me a mickey!? Is that why I fuckin forgot that night?"

Butting in, Maki grabs Miu by the shoulder and demands "We're getting off topic. Miu, why are you alive? And you better tell us the truth."

Getting nervous again, Miu stutters "Wh-wha-what are you talking about? I…never died. Did I look dead the last time you saw me?...Was I that dead looking?"

Taking a breath, Shuichi approaches Maki with concern in his eyes "I think we should tell her what happened." Maki nods, Shuichi sits Miu down on the bed again as she nervously looks at the two as Shuichi begins to explain "It started with the neo world program…." He tells her about the case where they thought she was murdered. How she was seen grasping at her windpipe, the look of terror on her face, and the revelation of the murder. Hearing these words puts a look of dread on Miu's face as she is told the details of how she was strangled using her own program.

After this, Miu nervously looks to the side and Maki adds "Indeed, we saw your corpse. We also know you were planning a murder, so don't even pretend you weren't."

Seeing Maki being so stern, Miu nervously recalls "O-okay, I was planning that…I just wanted to leave and help outside… But that last thing I remember…

**Back then**

Miu is in the computer room as she is near the device for the neo world program. She nervously puts on the finishing touches "Now, I just need to get everyone else here. Then…I can this over with." She slams her fists onto a chair "But…this is my only chance. I…I…I have to help the world with my inventions…" She takes a deep breath and prepares for what's to come, but, suddenly from behind, she feels a cloth around her mouth as someone grabs her from behind. Struggling, she kicks around and tries to throw off her attacker, but the suddenness of the attack makes it difficult, but her vision goes blurry until everything goes blank and the struggling ceases as her body stops moving, and she falls to the ground, still breathing.

**Present**

Recalling more, Miu continues "A-a-and then… I remember waking up. But….I can't could see and I couldn't hear. Also…I was tied up and couldn't move, but I remember being moved around. Then…I woke up here…and I haven't seen or heard from anyone since…honest."

Putting her hand to her face, Maki turns to Shuichi and the two silently nod as they both walk outside leaving Himiko to watch Miu for the moment.

Outside, Maki thinks along with Shuichi. The two simply have confused looks on their faces as they just pace around the bunker.

"What does this mean?" Maki wonders "If Miu was attacked before she tried to execute her scheme, then who was it that was murdered?"

Low on ideas, Shuichi can only suggest one thing "It may be a waste of time, but maybe there's something left in the school's ruins that can help, a file, a flash drive, or maybe a photo."

Looking at the ruins, Maki shakes her "It looks to be a fool's errand, Shuichi….but it isn't completely without merit." Nodding, Shuichi begins walking forward, but Maki turns back to the bunker, stating "But I don't trust Miu alone with Himiko, so I'll leave it to you for now."

Not hesitating, the detective begins running towards the ruins of the destroyed academy. Running past the ruins, he can't help but look at the ruins of the research labs, now in ruins, one belonging to the ultimate Aikido Master Tenko Chabashira, and the two connected labs belonging to Miu herself as the ultimate inventor and Keebo's lab as the ultimate robot.

Somber in his flashbacks, Shuichi thinks "_I'm not letting the truth stop me. We were planning on facing it head on, but I can't let this go, even if the chances are slim."_ He charges on without stopping, not until he reaches the school building.

Back in the bunker, Himiko and Maki keep a close eye on Miu, the former looking intensely as the ultimate inventor simply looks flustered and twitchy.

Curious, Maki asks "Miu, do you know if anyone else is hidden in bunkers like this one?"

Nervously, Miu answers "L-look, I told you I don't hear or see anything. All I know is that I've been here with a porno of myself fucking Shuichi's brains out." She shudders a bit thinking "He must have done something to me, since I can't remember anything for fuck's sake!" Thinking on it, Miu looks back at Maki, stands up, and shouts "Wait, I get it. You locked my fine ass in here and plan on whoring me out! Admit it, you short stacked pimp!"

Confused by her comment, Himiko asks "Short stacked…pimp?"

Maki slams her fist into a wall, annoyingly, and clenches her fist "Shut up. God, why out of all the people in this twisted game…"

Putting her foot down, Himiko tells them "Stop fighting! We won't solve anything by threatening each other!"

Laughing, Miu proclaims "Wow, I must have been here a while. The midget grew a pair. Guess that means I wasn't the only one who took a fuck tour on a sausage express."

Ignoring her comments, Maki realizes "Wait, you said a moment ago that you don't remember sleeping with Shuichi, correct?"

Miu laughs a bit "Ahahaha! I'd say I did more than that. I didn't realize Pooichi knew Ascent to Desire, Reclining Lotus, or even Bending Thoracic. Hell, I can't believe we did down and dirty butt play."

Maki simply puts her hand to her face as Miu laughs off a bit and Himiko just remains silent as to not respond to Miu's dirty talk.

**Destroyed Academy**

Because of the destruction, the inside of the school building is full of debris and holes. But Shuichi finds one from the outside of the building and manages to get inside it with ease. Cautious, he makes sure to check any and all areas with loose rocks and unstable footings.

"_Okay, it may be tricky, but I have see if I can find any clues as to why Miu is alive. I should check the hidden room, the computer lab, and possibly the classroom on the second floor. I just hope there are still some clues left."_

Looking around, the debris has formed something of a maze with walls and holes in random area in entrance area, but thinking a good place to start, Shuichi runs to the right and to the stairs leading to the downstairs area, but the stairs are covered in rubble and can't be accessed.

Suddenly, he remembers "Oh yeah, the hidden passageway."

He then runs towards the girl's bathroom on this floor. The bathroom is ruins, but the passageway is still fine as he makes his way to the hidden room. Unsurprisingly, the room is decimated. The ground is covered in destroyed furniture, the motherkuma unit is in pieces, and there is a view out the outside from the ceiling.

Taking a deep breath, the ultimate detective puts his skills to work as he begins searching the room. He throws debris that he can lift. Without Maki or Himiko, he can't lift everything, but there are still moveable objects all over.

**Bunker**

Inspecting the broken flashback light, Maki looks at Miu asking "What did you learn from this?"

Looking at the light, the ultimate inventor frantically replies "Fuck if I know! That thing broke before I could use it. Piece of shit was flimsier than a broken condom!" She recalls the situation as her face turns red "I was in here paddling my pink canoe, and I kicked the damn thing and broke it. So I never got the chance to use it."

Maki puts her hand to her face thinking "_Miu's case happened before we learned the truth of the flashback lights, so it is possible she doesn't know. But what would it be that she'd need in her memories for this one to have existed? Still, breaking it because she was masturbating seems like too much of a convenience for her." _Serious again, she asks "Why didn't you simply use it when you saw it?"

Thinking on it, Miu recalls as she weakens her demeanor "Umm…I didn't want to learn from it alone. I…I didn't want to learn something else crazy about the outside, at least not alone in here. So…I was waiting until I was found or let go."

"_So, Miu didn't want to learn anything that could drive her insane in isolation, so she avoided that at all costs, but breaking it was for the best. Still, they wanted her learn something…"_

**Hidden Room**

Shuichi is still moving around debris, but he feels exhausted after some more attempts as he sits down on a rock to catch his breath "Hmm, nothing here that I can see…" he then looks over on the ground and sees some broken fragments on the ground. He takes a look at them and recognizes the shape "This is fragments of a disc." He says while looking around it, but there is no word fragments or design, so its just a blank disc.

However "Miu had a DVD in her room just like this, but hers had a word on it. Maybe if I compared them I could find something". But this is all he finds and he then hears the sound of moving, looks up" EH!" he shouts as he jumps out of the way of falling debris. With little options left, Shuichi runs back through the hidden entrance and then hears more collapsing. Looking the way of the hidden room, he sees that debris has completely blocked entry into the room entirely now. But he does still have a fragment of disc that he looks at. Quickly, he returns to the girl's bathroom where the hidden entrance is.

"This may be a big clue, but I should still see if there are others around." Saying this himself, the next stop should be upstairs. Again, with haste, he runs up to the stairs of this floor, avoiding the rubble again. The rubble surrounding the area isn't that bad and the stairs are intact. Without much trouble, he makes his way to the next stop, class c on the second floor.

Not surprisingly, the room is in tatters with the roof of the gone, the chairs and desks scattered all over the area, and the chalkboard is missing a huge chunk of its left side. However, he immediately goes back to work and sees if the terminal is operational. With a deep breath, he turns on the device, and watches as the board turns into a monitor. It is blurry and static keeps filling the screen, but it does function.

Using the device, Shuichi clicks on the prompts for unlocking new memory, and then survivors like before. But after flipping through the memories to pick for this one, he sees nothing has changed. But then, a thought "_I didn't actually check the participants the last time."_ He then goes back and checks the participants category for memories. Upon clicking this option, a list pops up.

**Killing Game 1**

**Killing Game 2**

**Killing Game 3**

…**..**

All 53 killing games are listed here. Shocked a bit, Shuichi can't help but comment "Why all are these here?" But the screen flickers a bit, so he shakes his head a bit and scrolls down to the 53rd killing game and clicks the option. This time, a new list appears.

**Ultimate Aikido Master**

**Ultimate Anthropologist**

**Ultimate Artist**

Assuming he has little time, he scrolls down until he finds the **Ultimate Inventor **file. Upon doing so, he clicks that next and what pops up is the following.

**DAY 1**

**DAY 2**

**DAY 3**

"Huh?" He says questioning "Why are there days listed here?" to check another prompt. He checks another one, **Ultimate Magician** and there are very similar prompts for **DAY** followed by a number, but they are more abundant than the days for **Ultimate Inventor.** But to check another for a reference, he checks the one after that **Ultimate Maid** and the days for this one are less than either of the previous two.

But before he can check another one, the screen goes completely static. Taking a deep breath, he gathers his thoughts "So, they must have been keeping tabs on our actions and recording them individually…But that's only speculation. But what would be the reason to make memories with them?" But when thinking on it "But what I'd like to know is how Miu was transported without anyone seeing her or even Tsumugi." But he then looks to the side and sees another possible hint, a broken exisal, most likely destroyed by Keebo's self destruct.

To be thorough, he immediately makes his way to the exisal below. Within minutes, he is back outside and stands before the broken machine. It was once used as a means of coercion by the mastermind, but now it is in pieces, inoperable, and no longer a threat. This one is pink, and Shuichi immediately checks in the inside remembering that one person can be in here.

While searching, he picks pokes around for anything "If Miu was carried around, then maybe…" He then notices something very small, but noticeable. A few strands of strawberry blonde hair. He visualizes it "Miu was definitely in here." He can see it "Okay, Miu was in the computer lab, ready to commit her crime. But before she could, someone snuck up behind her and attacked with what I assume to be chloroform. Miu must have struggled for at least a few minutes, but it was in vain. After making her lose consciousness, the mastermind must have tied her up so nobody would see here. Since Miu was working all night, it must have been easy enough to do that much. Then, she was brought to the bunker, where she's been hidden away."

Content, Shuichi looks toward the bunker, but then another image comes to his mind, the moment from when he saw Miu's corpse. But he puts his hand to his chin, wondering "But that doesn't explain that dead body we saw. I highly doubt Miu just wasn't dead, especially with what she told us. If the Miu in the bunker was a fake, there'd be no point in hiding her away for so long, otherwise there'd probably be others. You can't just bring the dead back to life. So…that dead girl was…." He looks over at the destroyed dome, and remembers something else.

A voice rings in his head, Monokuma's voice "Sure, everybody knows you can't bring the dead back to life…But it's easy at the Ultimate Academy! As long as you use the Necronomicon…"

A revelation "Wait! Based on what we were told then, we never actually saw it being used, and if Tsumugi was telling the truth about…. I got it!" He looks at the hall, but then his face turns to a bit shocked "Then that means…"


	2. Chapter 2

The Hidden Tradition Part 2

Miu is watching her sex video some more as her loud moans come from the screen. Himiko watches with a blush, and Maki just comments "Why are we still watching this?"

Laughing more, Miu replies "Because I look too good in leather that's why!"

On the screen, she is now wearing a pink leather skimpy outfit with many toys near her covered with…drool. She is now riding on top of Shuichi again as he looks a bit spent from the continued intercourse with the Ultimate Inventor.

As if it was timed, Shuichi reappears to his friends and is out of breath "…I think….I figured out….every…thing" He takes a moment to catch his breath.

With moments taken to catch his breath, Shuichi gathers his thoughts "The Miu we saw, that dead girl, she was a replacement…." He then explains the evidence he found as the others listen.

Though it seems surprising, Maki simply takes a moment to think and then reply "Hmm…it makes sense, but how'd you come to that conclusion?"

Himiko chimes in "Yeah…it could have been another dead body from one of our friends. Monokuma could have lied about…getting rid of all of them"

Shuichi simply answers "Yeah, that thought did cross my mind, but that couldn't be possible. Miu was attacked before we went into the virtual world, so the person we saw was very alive, but that wasn't our Miu."

"Hey!" Miu shouts back "Are you saying there's some bitch as hot as me trying to take credit for my inventions! What kind of bullshit is that!?"

Turning to Miu, Maki just coldly says "Shut up…"

"Sh…Shut up…" She weakly adds.

Continuing, Shuichi explains "I looked into it, and I think that what happened was, Miu was switched out, and the girl who took her spot was given her memories with a flashback light. I think this was the method that Monokuma intended from the third motive. By bringing someone back to life…."

She finishes for him "What he meant was he was going replace someone with a person who looked, acted, and had their memories, like replacing an actor. It sounds so morbid saying it out loud."

Himiko clenches her hand "But what about Tenko and Angie? Is it possible they're still alive?"

Sadly, Shuichi shakes his head "I don't think so, Himiko. I didn't see anything to prove otherwise. Just for Miu…" He explains to everyone what he found, and about the flashback light options.

But, Miu just seems confused "What? What do you mean implanting memories? You telling me they just mind fucked us raw?"

"That's right, Miu was taken out before we learned the truth of the lights…" Maki remembers.

She's about to tell Miu the truth, but Shuichi stops her for now as he shakes his head. Understanding, Maki just nods, but asks "Okay, so why only Miu?"

Shuichi produces the disc fragments, stating "I found these, and I think I get it, at least…Another possible clue."

Irritated, Miu just nervously asks "Wait…what does that mean? The porno of me and Shuichi is a hint? I don't get it…"

Taking the fragments, Maki inspects them closely as she looks at both sides. She notices "These are fragments of a double sided disc."

Shuichi approaches the DVD player and is about to pause is, but the video is about to end, and he sees Miu and himself embracing each other lovingly, and she looks so gentle compared to her weak or aggressive self, as she simply whispers "I love you…."

Hearing this, he looks uneasy, but he presses stop and opens the tray. Turning the disc around, there is another word in the center that reads **Play Me. **doing just that, he presses play after putting the disc on the opposite side.

First there's static, but then, a person appears on screen, a young man. He does look familiar to them, but they can't remember exactly. He has a very sickly appearance with light grey eyes, wavy pale pinkish off-white hair, and wears a green jacket with a white shirt. He has a calm smile, but his demeanor feels…abstract.

He smiles at the camera speaking calmly "Hello, Ultimate. First off, let me say that I am very honored to have the privilege to speak to you, even though it isn't face to face. I mean, I am not worthy of even looking in your direction…But I'm getting off topic. You're probably wondering what's going on, why you're here. Well, that's because it was arranged to take you out of the killing game, but only you."

Himiko's heart sinks deeper hearing this, but she mentions "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up…" But Maki warmly puts her hand on her Himiko's shoulder with a consoling look.

Back to the video, he continues "Don't worry about who I am. Just know that I am someone who adores people like you, but I know I could never be close your worth… Just another worthless human in a sea of insects... But you, you have so much talent, so much hope. That's why you were taken out, because of your hope, the kind that can overcome despair." He shudders just saying that word, like it arouses him in a strange way "I wanted to keep your particular hope alive. Why you? Because your hope is beginning to blossom like a lotus flower and it will be the most beautiful hope ever created." He starts laughing to himself "Hahahahaha…it'll be so glorious, the hope that overcomes despair, of any kind. It's so amazing, and I am so happy I get to tell you. Please, foster this hope, nurture it, and never give up your own hope. Don't let it become…the ultimate despair." Closing his eyes, he remarks "But your lover lost their hope, and gave it to you. Check the other side if you don't believe me, and believe in hope." Without any more words, the video ends as the screen goes completely black with no more sounds.

Taking a moment to process this, Miu firstly states "Who was that freak? Looked like Casper blammed on a sleeping bag."

"Miu, you're missing the point. That guy just said you were taking out for the ultimate hope…" Shuichi points out, but he still looks uncertain.

Reviewing it, Maki deduces "But I don't think he was referring to Miu specifically. Think about it, he didn't mention Miu by name; in fact, he didn't reference her talent at all. He kept it as ambiguous as possible."

Agreeing, Shuichi further adds "You're right, and the way he was talking about it. Nurture, create, and he said to never give up your own hope."

"Well, Duh!" The ultimate inventor interjects "I AM the Ultimate Inventor. Of course I create shit. Just haven't been able to make a damn thing since I got stuck in here. I couldn't even make fuckin vibrator to help with my stress."

Maki takes a final thought "Oh my god…." She says softly and she looks at the DVD player "I think I get why the other side was called **PROOF**. You think it's possible, Shuichi?"

He looks at Maki, the player, and then Miu. He thinks about proof side, the whole thing and recalls something. "During my time here, I gave gifts to my friends, stuff to make them smile. Like I found a broom for Kirumi, a cufflink for Gonta, and I even gave Kokichi a medal set. But, there was a key that I had, but it just disappeared, and I can't remember what happened to it, or if I gave it to someone, and I think…I can't remember anything else about it. I wonder…"

He plays the other side one more time, and as he starts from the beginning when he and Miu were kissing, he looks to the side and sees a key shaped like a heart. "That's it!" he shouts. However, after realizing this, he notes "So, the proof needed was a sex tape…sex…." He looks at Miu with a shocked expression on his face "No way, they wouldn't have."

But Maki just nods "I think they would, and I have a disturbing theory."

However, Miu looks uncomfortable "Hey, w-why are you guys staring at me."

Himiko, reading the room, asks "Maki, should we leave for a moment?"

Maki simply nods and the two leave the bunker with Shuichi and Miu alone. Alone now, The Ultimate Detective looks bewildered. Miu just continues to look nervous.

"Is this because I was planning a…." she tries to ask.

But Shuichi shakes his head "No, Miu….I…I can't believe I'm just realizing this." He softly speaks while nervous to admit it to her "I don't know how to say it."

Miu suddenly turns boisterous, wondering "What? Finding the gratitude in your heart for me punching your V card?" However, his serious face makes her get closer to him saying brashly "Hey! I'm trying to get that gloom off your face. Stop dragging down the fuckin mood. I'M THE ONE who got stuck in this shithole without a place to take a dump for what feels like a fuckin eternity."

Being serious, Shuichi places his hands and Miu's shoulder, making her blush and nervous, as he just confesses "Miu, I think…I think that you're pregnant."

Nervous, Miu pushes Shuichi back, her face red "Where did that come from!? We only fucked one night! Plus, it hasn't even been that long."

He gathers his thoughts, proclaiming "I know it sounds crazy, but I can't think any other reason."

Outside, Maki and Himiko overhear the two, and Himiko is just as surprised as Miu "Wait? How does he know that?"

Maki has her hand to her face, sweat running down part of her face, and responds "Because there'd be no other reason for them to replace Miu in the killing game. If she was working with Tsumugi, she wouldn't have planned a murder… Because if she did, either she would die alone, or Tsumugi would have died with all of us. Also, the proof they were referring to was Miu and Shuichi's sex tape."

However, the ultimate magician isn't convinced "But what if Miu was in league with them, and she came up with the plan?"

But Maki shakes her head "No, if Miu was in league with them, she'd have more access to the information of the killing game, and she was given bare resources."

Both she and Shuichi know the truth of this case as she explains it.

"Miu and Shuichi, at some point, had sexual intercourse with each other. Neither of them could remember this happening. The proof that is was them, is the key in that tape, that Shuichi remembers owning at some point. However, the team behind the scenes counted on this encounter. So they created a plan to take Miu out of the game without us noticing it. Based on what Shuichi found, and Miu's account, they must have Tsumugi knock Miu out with something that wouldn't hurt her too much. After placing Miu into the exisal, they must have had their replacement Miu sneak into the academy, then overwrite her memories with Miu's so that they'd match up in the event that she was asked anything, the secret of the revived student motive. The switch was so perfect that we didn't notice. Then, with Miu out of the game, they could put a plan into motion to keep Miu alive, more specifically; the life that they knew was growing inside of her."

"Makes sense, but what would they need a baby for?" Himiko softly asks.

Maki just thinks and suggests "Maybe they wanted a new Ultimate Despair, or Ultimate Hope. Tsumugi was quite deceitful from the beginning; I think it's possible she was created in such a method. They probably wanted Miu to have a baby just so they could keep their killing games going…" She just looks disgusted" that guy on the tape was from a previous killing game, I'm sure. So they must have been doing this for a long time."

Now disgusted herself, Himiko comments "Those people have no souls."

Inside the bunker, Shuichi is holding Miu's hands still as she nervously looks at him "I…I…" She can't form her words. However, "What the shit is that noise!?" Her face turns red as she picks up the flashback light "So what? This thing is supposed to tell me that I'm going to be some kind of sexy Eve?" She practically pushes Shuichi back and begins walking away wearing nothing but her underwear.

But Maki steps in front of her with a glare, which makes Miu freeze for a moment. The Ultimate Assassin looks at her, her tone cold "You think this is any way trivial? Do you want to die?"

Feeling confident, Miu protests "Ah don't give me that! I get it, they replaced me with a body double almost as gorgeous as me, and that poor bitch got murdered by Jungle Boy. Meanwhile, I've been here with Shuichi's cum shot growing in my belly."

Maki nearly grabs Miu by the throat, adding "Miu, that girl, who we didn't even know, was put in YOUR place just to die. You realize how disturbing that is?"

Himiko points at her, consenting with Maki "Yeah, and it was YOU who was spared. Angie, Tenko, Kaede, Gonta, Kaito, Rantaro, and all the others were killed, and you just treat it like it's nothing. I won't forgive you."

Quivering, Miu turns her head, gritting her teeth, and she snaps back "Back OFF! I never asked to be switched out for some random Hoe! I wanted to get out, yeah…."

Maki then approaches closer, making Miu sweat "Do you have any clue how terrified that girl was? When we found her body, she had tears in her eyes, her expression was of horror, and she grasping at her throat as she was strangled to death. Don't you dare treat her like she meant nothing. That nameless girl is the ONLY reason you're alive right now." She then punches at the wall near Miu's face, so hard, that when Maki pulls back her hand, her knuckles have purple marks on them, and she adds "And what irritates me more than anything, is that it…it wasn't…" Shaking her head, Maki walks away without another word.

Feeling irritated as well, Himiko just says "I'm going with Maki. We won't leave without Shuichi…and you." She then walks away to join Maki as they are both visibly upset.

After getting over Maki's stare, Miu sits on the ground, stunned by their words. She just utters "That's not fair….I never said…" She then shivers a bit from the cold and then she lets out a loud "ACHOO" she then simply sniffles "Cock-sucking weather."

From behind, she feels a warm blanket wrap around her body a bit with Shuichi commenting "Probably wasn't the best idea to leave without something on."

He sits next to Miu, and now she appears to be a bit nervous now "W-w-what now? You going to chew my ass about that dead double skank?" She says this, but appears to be on the verge of tears.

Comfortingly Shuichi sits down next to her, admitting "No, not at all. Miu, believe it or not, we're glad you're alive."

"Could have fooled me? I got stuck in that shithole, learned I got fucked by you, I get out, get fucked by the midget and the cradle robber, and then I'm told to worship some trashy copycat. So yeah, REALLY feeling the love, Pooichi." She shouts back, her face angry and her lip quivering.

Thinking for a moment to gather his thoughts, he puts his hand on her shoulder, which causes to her to somewhat back away, but he still says "But it was because of you that we even got this far. I mean, your inventions were got us through a lot."

She shudders a bit, and bashfully asks "R..really?"

Remembering events, he explains "Yeah, from the first time we asked you for help with the cameras, the drones you set up, and the electro hammers and electro bombs did so much for us. We got past the exisals, fooled monokuma, and even reached the exit. It was because of you, Miu."

Smiling gently for a moment, Miu seems genuinely happy, but of course…she boastfully stands up and loudly proclaims "Hahahaha, of course! My inventions won us the day. You know why? Cause I am Miu FUCKIN Iruma, and I fuckin rule!"

Unsurprisined, Shuichi sighs thinking "_At least that seemed to cheer her up."_

Laughing a little more, Miu's expression turns to one of worry again as she trembles a bit "A baby….Do you ….are you going to stay with me?"

Relieving her concerns he holds her hand, a earnest look in his eyes, and tells her " I promise I won't leave you. We'll leave together, all of us. When we get out, I'll help raise the baby with you. I can't promise what's waiting beyond the walls of the school, but we'll be with you."

Her face is red again, and she then hugs Shuichi simply uttering "Thank you so much…." However, in typical Miu fashion, she pulls him back, shakes him with her face flushed, shouting "If you're going to be man toy, you better not cheat on me, or I'm gonna cut off your cock and fuck YOUR ass with it!"

"huh? Isn't that a bit excessive?" He asks with a nervous look.

"Fuck no! Taking my fine ass off the market is like winning the lottery fifty times in a row. Not to mention being Miu Mk2's daddy is going to make the rest of the male gender envious." She retorts, her eyes nearly going blank from fluster.

Before anything else "Okay, you are not naming your child Miu Mk2." The two turn to see Maki walking back towards them with Himiko near her.

Seeing the two again, Miu walks towards them with her expression turning angry and she states "Okay, fuck you both! Saying I don't give a shit about the others. Well guess what, I DO care their gone. Kaede, Gonta, and especially Keebo. It really hurts knowing my plan got Gonta killed!"

But Maki intervenes "But if your plan succeeded, we all would have died."

Shuichi puts in his foot, and is about to say something, but Himiko points her hand between the arguing girls, rebuking "Stop fighting! Both of you." She lowers her hand and switches her gaze back and forth between the two "The killing game is over, we're alive, and we need to face outside together, or not at all. So make up, both of you."

Consenting with Himiko, Shuichi reminds them "Yeah, Himiko is right. If we just argue like this, it'll be like the killing game didn't end. We can't be at each other's throats."

Sighing, Maki looks at her friends "Yeah, you're both right. (Looks at Miu) You're right, Miu. You didn't ask for this, and I'm just frustrated that…Kaito wasn't sparred like you. I'm sorry for what I said."

Normally, Miu would be boastful, or even meek, but she just nods and calmly says "It's fine, and I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused everyone. I just…(Meekly) I thought everyone was going to leave me."

Shuichi just holds her hand again; Himiko even joins in as she gets closer, and even Maki joins next to the fourth survivor. With the Ultimate Detective simply claiming "Let's face outside together." He holds hands with his now fiancé and his two friends as they walk together to the outside, but not until after Miu wraps the blanket around herself.

While walking, Shuichi wonders "Hmm, I really do wonder what was in that flashback light?"

Thinking on it, Maki suggests "Maybe it was to make her believe that she was giving birth to ultimate hope or despair. Guess we'll never know."

He and Miu nod, with Miu saying "If that thing was just going to rape my head, I'm better off. (Clings to Shuichi) I'll just make my man meat do the dirty work."

Another question, Maki wonders "Hey, Shuichi, were did you get that key?"

Thinking he recalls "I got most of the gifts from a machine, or the casino. The key was a prize there, but I remember…." Then, it flashes before his eyes, a set of hands giving the key to him. Then, a face flashes in his eyes and remembers that Kaede gave him the key not long before the first murder. He freezes in place, looks back at the bunker, and simply whispers "Kaede was supposed to be…" He grits his teeth in anger, and in his head "_Kaede, I promise I'll do this right, for all of us."_

As she walks further, Miu yells "Hey, Pooichi, get your ass in gear!" Which makes Shuichi turn around and continue walking with his friends as he joins next to Miu, and she adds "We got a baby to raise, and do it right." She fawns over the idea listing "Gotta give it lots of my titty milk, get your winning personality, right education, and gotta let it invent whatever it wants. Boom! Best kid ever!"

Nervous a bit, he asks "How about we raise it to do whatever it wants?"

Miu just states "What do you think I was getting at? Perfect bod, brains, personality. With all that, our kid will take everything in this world like cold shit in a toilet!"

Everyone sighs at this proclamation, but Shuichi just smiles and holds continues holding Miu's hand as they venture further to face the outside world.

**Some Time Later**

Inside of an unknown location resembling a workshop, Shuichi walks into this area. He is wearing a simple outfit consisting of a black shirt and jeans with his hair a little longer, and he sees Miu, also older looking wearing a pink skirt, and a white tank top, standing atop a platform next to a giant machine. She wipes her face and is covered in oil as she smacks a new invention.

Concerned, he shouts to her "Miu, you should really take it easy for a while. We don't want you overdoing it."

She straps herself to a harness and lowers herself with a rope, retorting "Ah blow it out my vag! I gotta finish this metal fucker before Miu Mk2 is born."

"*Sigh* We've been over this. We are not naming any kid of ours Miu Mk2." He argues with his palm to his face.

She gets in his face with red along her cheeks "Come on, we should it name something flashier than our first little seed.""

"What's wrong with our daughter's name" he asks, looking a bit offended.

She wanders towards a table and looks at some blueprints, looking humanoid with notes, and replies "Nothing at all. I just want…Keebo to feel more welcomed back when I finish the new prototype."

Lovingly, Shuichi walks to his wife looking at his ring and seeing hers on a table, and he holds her from behind and rubs her stomach "Hey, we know we've taken a lot of risks to get here, but I can least say that I'm happy."

Lightly touching his hand, Miu turns around and the two share a passionate kiss and he mentions "Maki says dinner is almost done, I'll go get others. Just take it easy, Miu."

She nods, looking nervous "O-Okay, but only because I don't want to worry you…hubby."

Nodding he leaves the little workshop area and enters into a hallway and walks towards a room with a little music being heard. He hears the sound of a piano playing as he walks faster to the room and he remembers the tune. He recalls the melody he heard when Kaede was executed.

He opens the door and sees a small child, a girl wearing a simple white dress, sitting on a stool playing a piano with a musical sheet reading _Flohwalzer _and he has a concerned look for a moment. The little girl turns around, she has strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes. She has a confused look, asking "Daddy, what's wrong?" He then looks to her side and sees what appears to be a monokuma plushie, he blinks and shakes his head, but the plush now resembles a black bear, no white.

He smiles a bit and says "Nothing. Aunt Maki says dinner's almost done, so why don't we get going?"

She jumps off her stool with a big smile on her face. But he comments "You sure have been getting good at that. He rubs her head, asking "Hey, Kaede, do you want to learn…Clair De Lune?" He holds his daughter's hand as they walk towards where the others are and she just smiles the whole time, not giving an answer.


End file.
